


Good for You

by MyShipsWillNeverSail_sigh



Category: Jaspar - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipsWillNeverSail_sigh/pseuds/MyShipsWillNeverSail_sigh
Summary: Pretty much, Joe wants to look good for Caspar.*Kinda based on Selena Gomez's song "Good For You"





	Good for You

Caspar and Joe were not dating, that's the key thing to remember here. Taking into account this fact the following doesn't really make sense to anyone, including Joe and Caspar. Joe loved making himself look like a god because he knew Caspar would get all frazzled and he would look at Joe with that look, and Joe loved it. Joe didn't need attention and he didn't feel anything for Caspar but he loved looking good for him. He didn't know how to explain it to anyone but it made sense to him. Caspar loved it, sometimes they would make simple plans like going to a movie with the rest of the guys and somehow Joe would manage to be the last one every single time. There was a reason for this, Joe wanted everyone to know that he looked the best, and his friends knew that. Although they didn't know it was for Caspar, and neither did Caspar. Joe would do his hair just right and wear the tightest clothing he owned, or if he wanted to take it one step further he would wear one of Caspar's tops or sweaters. Caspar couldn't help but look at Joe the whole time, he had to resist touching him every time. Tonight was no different, Joe had spent hours in the bathroom making sure he looked amazing. He wanted to look better than he ever had and he didn't disappoint. Everyone was at Zoe and Alfie’s celebrating their engagement and as usually Joe was the only one who had not arrived. Now no one was surprised and some people were even starting to catch on. Josh was suspicious because every time he hung out with Caspar, Joe would outdo himself, so he told Oli his suspicions and together they began an experiment. They would both hang out on their own and then together, and both times Joe was on time and looked well enough, but then they invited Caspar along with them. Let's just say both were not surprised with the results. Others didn't need experiments, they could see the way Caspar looked at Joe. They could see how Joe’s cheeks would flush whenever he would catch Caspar staring at him. There was a knock at the door, everyone knew it was Joe and they all glanced at Caspar wanting to see his reaction. Joe walked slowly wanting to pass everyone and wanted them to see this was only for Caspar. He finally arrived in Caspar's line of view an Caspar's mouth opened just slightly and his eyes couldn't handle the sight that was Joe Sugg. He made his way to Tanya and began talking to her, while turning his head just slightly to see Caspar. The whole night Joe avoided Caspar, instead he talked to everyone else while trying to catch Caspar staring at him, he succeeded ten times already. Finally the night was winding down and Joe was walking to his car and to his surprise he found Caspar waiting there for him. Ultimately they never talked about it, whatever it was, they went about their night and then the next day it was forgotten. Joe had a feeling it was about to change tonight. "You really are an arsehole Joe," Caspar said as he continued to lean against Joe's car. "What are you going on about mate," Joe replied as he stopped right in front of Casper. "You know exactly what I mean, I thought I was going to go crazy and you knew all along," Caspar said as he stood up. "Mate you really are going to be more specific," At this point Joe was starting to sweat a bit and his nerves were getting the best of him. "Joe," he whispered. "Caspar you alright," "You know you make me so... so" Caspar's breathing was becoming heavier with each word. He didn't know what made him do it but he did, he took a step forward, the words he said next changed the whole mood of the situation, "I make you so what,". Joe looked up at Caspar, almost daring him with his eyes. Caspar suddenly grabbed Joe's waist and spun them around so Joe was now pinned between the car and Caspar. "You make me so angry, you walk around with your hair looking so fucking perfect, and your jeans so fucking tight and then you'll wear my sweater and you'll look so fucking hot. I thought it was just me going crazy all of a sudden, but you are a fucking prick. You know all along what you were doing and you loved it. You loved being a prick. Then today you show up looking like this and I cant handle it. I just, just..." Joe should have been nervous but he wasn't he was the exact opposite he was happy. Happy that he could mess with Caspar, happy that all his hard work paid off. He took a small step because that was all it took for them to be chest to chest, kinda. "Joe, what are you doing" "Nothing, absolutely nothing. Why is something wrong?" Joe knew he was riling Caspar even more and he loved it. He felt himself being pushed lightly against the car, Caspar's hands found themselves around Joe's waist, and suddenly there was no room between them. "I don't know what to do Joe, you get me all hot and bothered and I don't know why." "I just want to look good for you." "Problem with that is, is that everyone else gets to see you looking like this." "Why is that a problem." Caspar didn't answer for awhile instead they just listened to each other breath. "Joe are you gay?" ,the question came out of nowhere catching Joe off guard. "Mate I don't know, didn't really think about honestly, I was too busy making you all hot and bothered. I suppose it's all about if I like the bloke or girl." "See that's the problem, all those blokes will want you and I can't say anything because all you want from me is a reaction" Caspar's voice suddenly went soft and quiet and Joe didn't know what to say. "Caspar when we first started living together long ago I remember I wore your sweater and you looked at me like no one ever looked at me and I was scared. But then I just wanted you to look at me like that all the time, so every time we would collab or hang out I would spend hours getting ready so you would look at me like that. And I guess I just wanted everyone to see that I looked like this for you and how you would look at me" Caspar's eyes drifted to the dark sky as he let out a huge sigh. "Joseph Graham Sugg for the last 5 fucking years you have been driving me up the fucking wall and you've been a prick about it the whole time." "Are you angry?" "No." Caspar then looked at Joe really looked at him, and what he saw almost made him cry,"It was all for me," he whispered. "Wha..." Joe began but then Caspar pulled Joe closer till his arms were around his waist, it wasn't that different from a girl's waist, it was more muscular, but it was nice. Caspar kissed Joe slowly and Joe stood dazed. He didn't think that he ever felt this way, he did not know that Caspar Lee would ever kiss him. Caspar pulled back because he hadn't felt Joe reciprocate the kiss. "Sorry I just thought," Joe pulled on Caspar's neck and brought their mouths together. This time they moved in sync. This kiss was passionate filled with the pent up lust and longing. Caspar suddenly picked Joe up and place him on the hood of the car. "Mate I'm not a bloody girl" Joe said as he tried to catch his breath. "You're beautiful, more beautiful than any girl" Joe didn't know what to say he had never had someone tell him this, he had never felt such emotion in a persons voice, and he had never felt so love. "I'm heavier than any girl so I'm going to break this hood." "Shut up Joe," Caspar said before kissing Joe again. Joe ran his hands up and down Caspar's back before they settled in Caspar's hair. As Joe’s hands went higher, Caspar's hands were going lower and lower, right now they were settled on his hips keeping him from moving. His lips were began to follow the same path his hands took. Caspar began to kiss down his neck, until he met fabric which he was quick to remove, Joe's coat now lay on the ground but both of them didn't care. The t-shirt was loose, just how Caspar liked because it displayed his collarbones. Caspar began to pull the skin around Joe's collarbones between his teeth. Joe had never felt anything like this, he had never been in this situation the roles were always reversed because he was always leaving love bites. Joe was riding on ecstasy. Suddenly a moan left Joe's lips and Joe flushed red with embarrassment, while Caspar's blood flowed somewhere else. He hands went down to Joe's thighs. He wanted Joe to do it again and again and again. He stroked his thumbs up and down in the inside of Joe's thighs. He pulled his mouth away from Joe's neck and just looked at him for a moment. He pulled Joe closer to himself and looked at Joe's flushed face and he felt his pants get tighter. Joe could see that as well, he saw Caspar's blue eyes get darker and the sight of it almost made moan again. Caspar saw Joe bite his lip, trying to suppress a moan and he took it as a challenge. He let his hands glide up and take Joe’s face in his hands and kissed his lips gently before pulling Joe's bottom lip with his teeth . His lips trailed down Joe's neck kissing the darling love bites he had left. He took off Joe’s shirt. and in the darking night he kissed down his chest. For someone who had never been with a man Caspar was doing exceptionally well. As his hands ran up and down Joe's torso they slipped over Joe's nipples which left a withering Joe who was biting his lip harder. Caspar knew he had won he slowly brought his mouth to Joe's nipple and kissed it and he twirled the other with his finger. Joe’s nipples were hard and he soon became a moaning mess, while Caspar was quite hard somewhere else . "Caspar please.. " Caspar loved the sound Joe was making, they were ten times better than any girl. They were both in their own world until they heard the front door close, and the sound echoed through the dark. It also brought Joe and Caspar back to reality, they were making out in Zoe and Alfie’s driveway. They both quickly stood tall, and Joe quickly hurried to put his clothes back on. They saw Josh approaching them, but Joe couldn't bare to face what was about to happen, even if he probably saw nothing. He opened the door and was about to get in when Caspar grabbed his wrist and pulled him in close, the whispering, “ This isn't over I’ll come by tomorrow, then we can talk, okay?” Caspar looked so sincere, so he wasn't sure what prompted him to do what he did next, “ I think of a few things we should do first, like get rid you problem,” he replied as his fingers trailed lightly down Caspar's abdomen stopping at his crotch. By the time Caspar's mind had registered what had happened Joe was already in the car driving away. Caspar later blamed Joe for what he did the second he came home, and for giving him several pleasant dreams, that woke him up. He wasn't to happy with the fact, that all he could think about was a naked Joe sucking him off, it was almost too much. And it made him angry he would have to wait till tomorrow, but currently Josh was still walking towards him. “Listen I came down on behalf of all of us, we're all real happy you guys finally realized and all, but we really didn't want to be here for your first time together. Caspar looked at the house and for the first time he could see the light windows and how anyone walking by any of done could of seen them. He wasn't sure how Joe would feel, but at least they didn't have to worry about coming out. “Right thanks Josh,” Caspar said as he slowly walked over to his own car awaiting tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, and for any spelling or grammatical errors so yeah.


End file.
